For My Sweet Heart
by Kitty-Of-The-Moon
Summary: The Sohma family has a deep curse, what happens when one of the Sohmas has to join Tokyo Mew Mew to protect the Earth from aliens. How will she juggle this on top of being in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The scene opens in a dark underground laboratory. Two men both wearing lab coats where in the lab, one was a couple years younger, with lightly sunkissed skin, short blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like the type who would spend his days surfing on a Hawaiian beach, not be underground working in a laboratory. The older one who was 25 at most, had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that reached his midback and was neatly tied back into a ponytail by a red elastic band. The younger man stood over a desk full of test tubes observing them while the brown haired man recorded everything into the latest high tech computer.

The brown haired man looked up from his computer screen and said "Ryou, are you sure you want to go through with this" he looked directly into the other man's eyes as he said this.

"There's no use trying to stop me Keichiiro, we've spent this long on the project we can't stop now. I refuse to let all this hard work go to waste"

Keichiiro laughed "You sure are stubborn Ryou but that's what I like about you." His expression turned deadly serious "even so, we've already put five in jeopardy, that's more than enough."

"But with this we will be sure to succeed and then everything will be able to return to normal."

"But we're putting them in danger, what if this goes wrong!"

"it won't" Ryou Interrupted

"What if they get hurt?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take if it helps us eventually beat this"

And with that he poured the last test tubes together creating a cherry coloured reaction.

"Now all we must do is wait until fate makes her appear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Chapter One was pretty short as it was just a intro chapter, the actual story starts now. I'm not sure how long all the chapters or going to be or anything but please keep reading desu ^-^

I was about to walk through to my platform, platform at 12 at London airport, all my possessions, my entire life, placed into one suitcase. I was wearing my favourite outfit for this occasion, a white blouse with lace at the end of the short poofy sleeves and a black poofy gothic Lolita dress which I had made which has lots and lots of my favourite lace, black platform shoes with bows and a small black bow in my hair.

"Cherry you don't have to do this, I don't want you to do this"

I sighed "Mom I have to. Akito's the head of the family; I can't go against his will"

"We can move somewhere else, anywhere. I don't want my baby to leave me." She cried desperately

Flight 667 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding.

I smiled at her and said "goodbye mom" and then turned my back on her to hide the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I took my seat on the plane, first class, probably the families attempt to make me want to stay with them.

My name is Cherry Sohma; I'm twelve years old and am about to leave my whole life behind. I'm usually an optimist but this isn't really something I can be optimistic about. To be honest though, I'm usually away from my mother anyway because I attend an all girls boarding school, well attended, I had to leave because of the head of my mothers family wanted me to go back to Japan. My entire family lives there, and I used to until my dad abandoned by mom. I can't even remember him; I wasn't even a year old at the time so I don't miss him or anything. I mean how can I miss a man I don't even know. Well even if it didn't affect me, it affected my mom a lot; it was so bad for her that she moved the two of us to England for a fresh start. Because of my father, my mom can't trust men at all anymore, which is why I had to go to the boarding school and I can tell you this, I hated every minute of it. The girls where completely vein and I spent years being mocked for my naturally cherry coloured hair, explaining why I was named Cherry. I know I look weird, my hair stands out from a mile away and my eyes are grey, not a beautiful blue or a glistening green just grey, but even so they didn't have to keep reminding me of it.

After a few hours the plane landed in Tokyo. Luckily my mother had spent my summers teaching me Japanese so I could navigate my way through the airport as fast as I could to avoid the stares of all the people. When I reached the exit I finally started thinking about what I should do, I had no idea what any of my relatives look like and how was I supposed to find the family estate anyway, it's not like im familiar with the area.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I span around yelling

"WHAT"

I turned around to see an incredibly beautiful man with short black hair with a very long fringe which covered up his left eye. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a blue tie. Due to the fact that my mum had kept me hidden away from boys my entire life I started blushing like crazy.

He glanced at my hair hanging down in loose curls and said "by any chance are you Maika's daughter" in a dark musky voice

"yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Hatori, I'm your mothers cousin" He bowed "You won't remember me but I met you when you were a baby."

"Oh okay then. So where am I supposed to go now?"

"You're going to have to see Akito first and then we'll just take it from whatever goes on there"

We then walked out of the airport in awkward silence and he took me to a beautiful shiny black Chrysler limo that made me gasp, I had never seen one before and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

It took a while for us to reach Sohma house as it wasn't near the airport, and the drive was pretty boring due to the fact that my bag with all my stuff in was in the limo's boot and the windows where so blacked out to stop random passersby from staring into the limo that the passengers couldn't see out of them. I couldn't even speak to Hatori because there was a soundproof and bulletproof screen separating this passenger area from the drivers area. Maybe it was for the best because I had no idea what I could talk to hatori about anyway. I didn't like it though, I felt like I was trapped like a tiger at the zoo.

When we got to out destination, Hatori led me around the large grounds of Sohma house to Akito's room.

"Akito-sama, I've brought her"

"Very well, let her in… Hatori"

When walked into the room I noticed the tense atmosphere automatically. I didn't know where I was but I knew I didn't like it at all. Hatori slid the door shoot and sat behind the man I assumed to be Akito. The man was amazingly beautiful but manly at the same time and had black eyes and black hair and was wearing a white kimono with a pink jacket over. I had never seen a more beautiful and manly man before in my life.

"So you thought you could escape sohma family huh. Thought you were capable enough to leave."

"What are you talking about?" I said, honestly confused about well everything.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT BAKA"

Hatori murmered "Akito, she was only a baby when the incident happened"

He laughed "Sure, she's gone twelve years without finding out. We all know Maika's not that smart."

He then stood up and started walking towards me in an angry fashion. I half expected him to just hit me right then and there but he did the thing I least expected him to do, he rapped his arms around me and…hugged me?

Next thing I new it I was down on the ground, my clothes on the floor.

"Hatori pull the curtain" Akito command demand

And Hatori pulled a curtain on the wall to reveal a large mirror but I couldn't see myself in it, all I could see was a kawaii white tiger cub.

"This is why your father left you; he was ashamed of you, he thought you were a monster and he was right, you are a monster, a freak, a beast."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME" I screamed on the verge of wripping his eyes out of their sockets.

He chucked darkly "oh I didn't do anything, this is all you."

Suddenly I poofed back into my human form and I collapsed on the floor cradling myself in my arms, shivering, confused.

"how… how is this even possible… what… what am I?" I started crying

"why do you think your mother decided to move countries? She was worried about your father telling others about you. She was ashamed. That's why you were in the boarding school, she couldn't bare to look at her demon spawn and who can blame her."

He then walked up to me, I was still crying and he slapped me in the face and said "now don't you ever think that you can escape your curse again"

And then he left the room.

As soon as the door was shut Hatori ran over and put his arm around me "Are you alright?"

"DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT, GET OFF OF ME" I screamed still crying over what happened.

"Look…erm… Akito's hard on everyone, it's not just you. That is his role as the head. Just go and put your clothes back on and I'll take you to where you're staying."

I whipped the tears off my face silently and Hatori turned around so I could get dressed.

I felt like I could just break at any second. I knew my life was going to completely change when I came to Japan but I didn't expect this at all. My mind was so confused about everything, it all just felt like my whole life had been a lie.

Hatori must have been able to sense how I was feeling as he tried to not speak to me as much as possible and when he did he just said basic things.

He said follow me and I mindlessly followed him. He walked me through the sohma estate and back to the limo silently.

After Hatori had been driving for a bit I found myself opening the limo door and before I knew it, I had jumped out.

I fell as I escaped the limo and went rolling down a hill into a kawaii park. I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself and began to wander around, I had no where to go and no one to help me so I may as well just stay here for the rest of my life.

After I walked around for a bit I came across the most kawaii café I had ever saw, only the sign that read 'café mew mew' let me know it was a café as the building itself was a giant kawaii pink castle with pink heart shaped windows.

I stood there gawking at the kawaii café wishing that I had my bag so I could have gone inside to see if it was anymore kawaii on the inside than it was on the outside and tried something kawaii tasting in there.

A kawaii girl with blue eyes, blue hair up in buns who was wearing a blue maid uniform looked at "for fucks sake can you just go in already I'm trying to clean up out here"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I don't have any money."

"Yeah I don't care" and she pushed me into the café.

It was even more beautiful on the inside but I didn't have any time to admire the interior as a small monkey like girl with short blonde hair wearing a orange maid uniform grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to on of the tables

I tried to reason with her, I tried to tell her that I had no money but she was too hyper to care and then as soon as she sat me down she ran off. I was about to get out of my seat and then a girl with short pink hair, a similar shade to mine with a pink maid uniform came over to my table

"Hi tere! I'm ichigo, what would you like to order!" she said enthusiacitally.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm really not here to order, some of your crazy coworkers dragged me in here and I don't have any money."

But then before she answered me a loud buzzing starting going off and the waitress ran off yelling "everyone there's a fire please order the building orderely"

I got up and was about to join the huge crowd of people trying to fled the building but a beautiful, kakoii looking tanned man with blonde hair and blue eyes grabbed my wrist. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket, white pants and a red chocker. I swear he was the most beautiful man I had ever see in my entire life. "excuse me miss you are so kawaii so you can try our brand new pie for free!"

I lit up, probably as bright as my hair because he was so kawaii and he called me kawaii and he was offering me pie! I was so happy!

"Yes sure…." I said in a daze

He then started walking away and I followed him. I saw 5 waiteresses stood at the doors looking over confusedly but I didn't care because a kawaii guy wanted to give me pie specially. I wondered if he was going to feed me it himself. Yummmm mouth to mouth.

He walked me into the kitchen and there stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I don't know which one I preferred so I'd probably date both of them in secret.

"Ryou… is she…?"

"Miss Cherry is here to try out latest pie" Ryou interrupted

I didn't even notice he knew my name; I was so happy that I was getting to try pie made by some supah kawaii guys!

The brown hair man pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Then he gave me the most beautiful piece of pie I had ever seen. Him and Ryou took seats opposite me and watched.

When I had finished nomming on the pie everything went dodgey. My vision went cherry coloured and sparkly and I couldn't see anything, the room had disappeared.

When my vision restored the men were both staring at me

Ryou high fived the other guy saying "Keiichiro it worked!"

What worked? What were they on about? Where they proud that they had fucked up my vision for 10 seconds. And then I looked gown at myself, my kawaii Lolita outfit was gone and I was wearing a strapless cherry coloured dress which had a puffy ruffled skirt and had a big bow at the side and then I felt something, I had a white tiger tail and ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What? I thought sohma curse turned me into a full blown tiger not… this.

"Erm… erm… I can explain! My family, the sohmas have this stupid curse and…"

"No Cherry, this isn't anything you've done." Keichiiro said while looking directly into my eyes "for the past few years, aliens have been attacking earth with these monsters called criminal animals. To combat these aliens we created a team of super girls to defeat them. This café is our special base and the girls working here are the girls who are going to save the planet."

"After eating that pie you became a mew mew and joined the team"

"WHAT! I didn't agree to this! If you said that before hand I wouldn't have ate the stupid thing! I've already got enough crap going on for me with this sohma thing!"

"Cherry…. When the aliens are defeated you will turn completely back to normal" Keiichiro said

"Pfft not completely normal" I grumbled

"No, the curse on your family was caused by the aliens. They were attempting to have it happen to the whole population so people couldn't have sex so the human race would die out but then their evil lazer beam fucked up and it only shot your family. Once they are defeated you will be completely normal, that is why we picked you. Due to the fact that you already have endangered anime inside you from the curse you will be the strongest mew mew."

I was really shocked; it was hard to understand what was happening to me. "How do you even know all this."

"We work for the FBI." Keiichiro said

"Now it's getting late, we should probably be getting you home"

"I don't exactly have anywhere to go, I only found out about Sohma curse today and I ran away."

"we already researched into all this, and we notified your carers when you arrived here. You needn't worry"

"Okay I'll join your stupid team but this is only so I can turn back to normal!" I said stubbornly

"Whatever" Ryou said "OI everyone you can come in"

Then five girls barged in. I'd already met three of them earlier but there were two other ones, one was tall and mature looking, he uniform has in purple and she had purple eyes to match. The other girl was the same height as the red head girl and the blue haired girl, she looked kind of quiet and clumsy and had large round glasses, she also had long green hair in plaits, green eyes and a green uniform.

"Hi there, I'm Ichigo. I'm the leader of Tokyo mew mew! Welcome to the team!" The pink haired girl head said

"I'm Mint" the blue haired girl said

"I'm…I'm Lettuce" the green haired girl said shyly

"I'M PUDDING!" the blonde hyper girl yelled energetically

"…Zakuro" the purple haired girl said as if she didn't even had to tell me who she was.

"I'm Cherry Sohma" I said. I felt kind of awkward as I was in some weird costume and they were in kawaii maid outfits. "erm… how do I you know… go back to normal"

"Oh you just have to think about being normal" Ichigo said

What I can't do that! I've never been normal my entire life!

"This may be a problem" Ryou whispered "the sohma curse averts at random times, this must be the same for her"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke came around me and I changed back to normal

"what the fuck so when I transform im going to be stuck like that until my body feels like changing! I cant walk around looking like that"

"we willz think of something" Keichciro said

I then said sayonara to the others and Keichiiro drove me to where I was apparently going to live during my time in Japan.


End file.
